Blaine Devon Anderson
Blaine Anderson es un miembro de New Directions y ex-miembro de los Dalton Warblers desde su transferencia a William McKinley High School en "The Purple Piano Project" para estar con Kurt, su actual novio. Él es abiertamente gay y tiene una relación con Kurt Hummel. Es interpretado por Darren Criss. Biografía Blaine era estudiante de un colegio donde lo agredian por ser gay. Eventualmente elevó una carta a las autoridades del colegio para denunciar a los abusadores, quienes le dijeron que tomarían partido en el asunto, pero a decir verdad, no hicieron nada. No pudiendo soportar más esa situación, asi que Blaine decidió transferirse de colegio, e ingresó al instituto donde estudio antes del Wiliam Mckinley, el colegio exclusivo para varones Dalton Academy, en el cual forma parte del Club de Coro , los Dalton Academy Warblers, y es muy popular por ello. En este colegio nadie lo discrimina ya que son todos muy civilizados , abiertos, ademas tienen un reglamento que no tolera el abuso y por eso se siente muy cómodo. Al iniciar la tercera temporada , Blaine se disponia a continuar un nuevo año, pero Kurt le expresa su deseo de que el sea parte de New directions Segunda temporada New DirectionsEn el episodio Never Been Kissed, los chicos de New Directions se enteran quienes serán sus rivales en las Seccionales de este año. Kurt, quien pasaba por un muy mal momento debido a los abusos y discriminaciones en su colegio, decide ir a "espiar" a sus rivales, por lo cual se dirige al Dalton Academy, donde intenta hacerse pasar por el chico nuevo. Blaine lo encuentra en las escaleras y lo lleva hacia un salón donde los Dalton Academy Warblers hacen una presentación de "Teenage Dream". Más tarde, Blaine habla con Kurt , diciéndole que es un pésimo espía, y preguntandole cuáles son sus verdaderos motivos por los cuales se dir gió allí. Luego de hablar a solas un rato, Blaine anima a Kurt diciéndole que no se deprima, y le cuenta su terrible experiencia en el colegio al que iba antes. Más tarde, cuando Kurt se encuentra en la sala de música viendo la presentación de sus compañeras del Glee Club, recibe un mensaje de texto de Blaine con la palabra "coraje", lo cual lo anima a hacerle frente a Dave Karofsky, quien siempre lo molestó por su orientación sexual. Por lo tanto, cuando Karofsky vuelve a empujarlo, Kurt se pone furioso y lo persigue hasta los vestuarios, exigiéndole que termine de una vez con esa actitud, y en un ataque de furia y confusión, Karfosky lo besa. Kurt habla de esto con Blaine, quien va al William McKinley High School para hablar con Karofsky junto con Kurt. Sin embargo, Karfosky lo enfrenta muy enojado, golpeándolo contra una pared, ante lo cual Blaine sugiere que Karofsky no "saldrá del armario" nada pronto. Luego de esta escena, Blaine nota a Kurt algo deprimido, y le pregunta qué le sucede. Kurt le responde que nunca antes había besado a un chico, y ese horrible beso de Karofsky fue el primero. Luego de un silencio, Blaine invita a Kurt a almorzar. En The Substitute, Kurt y Blaine se convierten en buenos amigos como Kurt le dice a su mejor amiga, Mercedes, que no puede salir con ella le ofrece una entrada de Rain. Despues de hacer esto por segunda vez los tres deciden ir a cenar juntos en Breadstix donde se revela que a Blaine le gusta VoDirections y asi poder pasar mas tiempo juntos, a lo cual Blaine finalmente accede. Para el futuro luego de la graduacion, sus planes son viajar con Kurt a Nueva York para estudiar en la universidad., se preocupa por la participación política de la comunidad gay y dice que él es un fanático del fútbol de la universidad, especialmente de los castaños de Indias y Kurt lo felicita. A pesar de que obviamente disfruta sus conversaciones con Kurt, Blaine trata de mantener a Mercedes incluida en la conversación. Blaine es un factor clave para que transfieran a Kurt a Dalton. En Special Education Blaine, Kurt y los warblers compiten contra New Directions cantando Hey, Soul Sister en las seccionales. En el episodio Blaine ayuda a Kurt a adaptarse a las costumbres de Dalton dándole a Pavarotti. Kurt ve que Pavarotti parece estar cayendo enfermo y le pide ayuda a Blaine y éste le dice: "Tiene comida, agua parece que al igual jaula. Sólo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo. Él estará cantando en poco tiempo". Y lo alienta dandole una palmada en la rodilla y lo deja con Pavarotti. En A Very Glee Christmas Blaine le dice a Kurt que fue contratado para cantar en una fiesta y Kurt lo ayuda, luego cantan el dueto " Baby It's Cold Outside". Al terminar la canción Blaine afirma que su pareja femenina no es tan buena como Kurt. En The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Blaine y los warblers realizan "Bills, Bills, Bills" para el ensayo. Él y Kurt toman un café con Rachel y Mercedes y las chicas le cuentan a Kurt los problemas que estan pasando en McKinley. Blaine revela a las chicas que faltan cuatro miembros más en el e thumb|Blaine en la cama de Kurt. quipo de fútbol para completar el equipo. En Silly Love Songs Blaine y Kurt discuten sobre el significado del Día de San Valentin y Blaine dice que es su festividad favorita. Blaine le dice a Kurt que siente algo por un chico y le pregunta no es demasiado cursi cantarle sus sentimientos. Blaine pide urgente una reunión del Consejo de los Warblers y les cuenta que está enamorado y les pide ayuda para cantarle una canción a el chico fuera de la escuela, rompiendo una tradición que ha estado vigente desde 1927 y les dice que el lugar para cantar la cancion es en Gap porque esta enamorado de un vendedor de allí y que el plan se llama "El Ataque De Los Warblers A Gap". Al término de la canción, Jeremahiah el chico del que Blaine se había enamorado, le dice que lo despidieron y que nadie sabía que era gay y que no quiere que lo arresten por estar con un chico menor que él. Kurt le confiesa sus sentimientos y le cuenta que había pensado en que tengan una relación. Blaine dice que nunca tuvo un novio, y le dice que prefiere que sean solo amigos hasta conocerse mejor. thumb|Blaine y Rachel también se besanEn Blame It On The Alcohol, Blaine besa a Rachel cuando está ebrio y le gusta; por lo que decide salir unas veces con ella; pero cuando ella lo besa sobrio, él se da cuenta de que "es 100% gay" En Sexy, Blaine se entera de que Kurt no sabe nada de educación sexual. Al principio intenta hablar con él, pero al ver que se negaba, decide hablar con Burt y le cuenta sobre su mala relación con su padre; demostrandole así que realmente se preocupa por Kurt. thumb|left|Blaine cantando Misery en "Original Song" En el episodio Original Song, Blaine le dice a Kurt lo que realmente siente por él, usando como pretexto las Regionales para poder ensayar un dueto con el. Luego de una charla, Blaine le da un beso a Kurt, demostrando el amor que siente hacia él y Kurt se lo responde. En A Night of Neglect, Blaine acompaña a Kurt al concierto benéfico de New Directions. Cuando Dave Karofsky comienza a molestarlos, Blaine lo empuja, pero luego llega Santana y los defiende. Él se da cuenta de lo mucho que Kurt extraña a sus compañeros de New Directions. En The Prom Queen, Kurt invita a Blaine al baile de graduación. Al principio Blaine se siente inseguro, y le cuenta a Kurt que la última vez que fue a un baile, unos chicos lo golpearon cruelmente; pero fina lmente acepta. Cuando Kurt decide ir con falda al baile, Blaine le dice que no cree que sea una buena idea ni que sea necesario llamar la atención de esa manera. Kurt le responde que se supone que los bailes son para divertirse y no para asustarse. Finalmente van juntos al baile, y Kurt lleva la falda. Ya comenzada la fiesta, Blaine sube al escenario y canta "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You", con Brittany y Tina cantando de fondo. Cuando nombran a Kurt como Reina thumb|Blaine declara su amor en Original Song del Baile, ellos salen del gimnasio, donde se celebraba la fiesta, y se quedan charlando en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Finalmente, Kurt decide que volverá al gimnasio y será coronado, para demostrarle a todos que no se dejará destruir por unos discriminadores. Kurt es coronado y al final todos lo aplauden, pero cuando llega el momento del primer baile entre el Rey y la Reina, Dave Karofsky (quien había sido elegido Rey) decide no bailar con Kurt la canción "Dancing Queen", como se acostumbra tradicionalmente. Kurt queda parado solo en medio de la pista de baile, y es entonces cuando Blaine se acerca a él y le pide que le conceda ese baile, ante lo cual Kurt accede sonriente. Al final de la temporada, Blaine tiene una ligera participacion en New York.Al regresar a Ohio, Blaine y Kurt se reunen a tomar un cafe mientras Kurt le cuenta todo lo ocurrido despues de la derrota en las nacionales. Al mencionar la critica de Jesse respecto al beso inoportuno de Finn y Rachel, Blaine tambien coincidio que el beso fue 'poco profesional' de su parte. Al terminar, Blaine se sorprende por la serenidad de Kurt ante la derrota, pero el no hace mas que rescatar todo lo bueno que le habia ocurrido en el viaje por ello Blaine solo responde: 'I love You' (Te amo) con la expresion mas sincera posible, tomando a Kurt completamente desprevenido.El tambien le corresponde:'I love you too' (Yo tambien te amo) y es ahi donde se da cuenta que despues de todo Kurt Hummel termino teniendo un buen año.Luego son interrumpidos por Sam y Mercedes y es ahi donde Blaine cuenta que hara audiciones para una obra de verano en Six Flags mientras Kurt se dedicara a componer un musical de Brodway sobre Pippa Middelton. Tercera Temporada Blaine se transfiere a William McKinley High School y audiciona de una manera muy inusual junto con las thumb|Blaine cantando "It's No Unusual" Cheerios, interpretando Its Not Unusual consiguiendo asi ser parte de New Directions recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida por parte de todos, menos de Finn que lo acusa de haber incendiado el piano que se encontraba donde canto, luego se revela que Santana junto con las Cheerios fueron las que incendiaron el piano púrpura. Al final del episodio, es presentado a sus nuevos compañeros, y desde este capitulo forma parte de New Directions. thumb|left|150px|Audicion para "West Side Story", donde canta "Something's Coming" En I Am Unicorn , Blaine entra en el 'Booty Camp' para poder adaptarse al ritmo de New Directions y decide presentarse a la audicion de West Side Story para el rol estelar masculino de Tony, pero luego declina para no competir con Kurt y opta por audicionar a un rol secundario. En la audicion Kurt es aclamado pero no termina de convencer a los co-directores y al ver la audicion de Blaine (Donde canta "Something's Coming") estos le ofrecen a Blaine el papel principal, algo que Kurt presencia apartado y que lo hace retirarse. El capitulo termina en la duda de Blaine de aceptar o no el papel. En Asian F, Kurt le entrega flores a Blaine para demostrarle su apoyo para que este consiguiera el papel de Tony (a pesar de que aun lo desea) y al momento de agradecerle, Blaine parece demostrar que quería besar a Kurt, pero al ver que había mucha gente al rededor no lo hace, pues sólo le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice gracias. Finalmente va con Kurt a ver la hoja con los resultados de las audiciones y se alegra mucho al ver que obtuvo el papel de Tony, abrazando a Kurt, quien mira el papel con cierta decepción en su rostro. Pot O' Gold muestra toda la trama que surge a partir de la partida de Mercedes de New Directions. Blaine sostiene que un grupo no es una sola voz sino un equipo y si uno de los miembros se va lo que se debe hacer es buscar un reemplazo, a partir de alli los conflictos se hacen sentir respecto al marcado protagonismo que Blaine esta tomando en el grupo y el cual genera discordias con Finn y Santana. Con el animo de alentar al equipo y dispersar las malas energias que se empezaban a sentir ,Blaine interpreta "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" animando al grupo a bailar.A todo el grupo con excepcion de Santana. Al terminar ella echa por tierra este intento: "¿Asi que no hay inquietud acerca de exhibir otras voces en la competencia este año? (Seccionales)" (..) "Ah no,sabes que, ahora entiendo, ahora que Mercedes se fue este año va a ser el show de Blaine y Rachel " ,Tornando todo el ambiente mas inestable de lo que estaba. thumb|130px Para "The First Time " las cosas pasan a otro nivel. La sexualidad empieza a ser un tema clave para el cual Rachel y Blaine aun no estaban preparados.Todo empieza a partir de una observacion de Artie en los ensayos de West Side Story . Para él,ambos no muestran la suficiente pasion que sus personajes en la obra le exigen.Maria y Tony se encuentran en pleno despertar sexual y Rachel y Blaine no reflejaban esto,por ello les pregunta respecto a como se sintieron cuando fue su primera vez.Ambos se ponen nerviosos y admiten que aun no les ha pasado y Blaine agrega que simplemente esta esperando el momento adecuado. Artie respeta su decision como amigo pero como director le preocupa que no sean capaces de representar adecuadamente los sentimientos de Maria y Tony. Ya en el cuarto de Blaine,Kurt se muestra inseguro respecto a el y el hecho de ser algo aburrido pero Blaine le hace saber que es la persona mas interesante de todo Ohio. Kurt hace enfasis en el lado sexual,es decir, si el le parece que es aburrido sexualmente,si nunca le dieron ganas de quitarse la ropa y ponerse sucios y eso. Blaine le responde que para eso existe la masturbacion, pero Kurt se encuentra aun mas incomodo.Al notarlo, Blaine le dice que si, que si bien son jovenes y tienen deseos, quiere que se sienta comodo para que asi el tambien pueda estarlo. thumb|left|170px|El regreso a Dalton Academy El estreno de la obra se acerca y Blaine decide visitar Dalton Academy y a los Warblers para invitarlos. En una presentacion de "Uptown Girl ", Blaine se reencuentra nuevamente con sus antiguos compañeros y es alli donde conoce a Sebastian Smyth , un alumno miembro nuevo de The Warblers ,que se unio al grupo luego de la salida de Blaine. Ambos se van a charlar a solas y es ahi cuando continuan conociendose.Sebastian lamenta no haberse unido antes de que Blaine se fuera y no deja de elogiarlo. Le pregunta cual fue la razon por la que dejo Dalton y el le responde que a pesar de que extrañe Dalton cada dia,su corazon esta en McKinley .Al irse,Sebastian le pide volver a verse a lo cual Blaine accede.thumb|182px Ya en McKinley , Kurt le dice a Blaine que se sienta libre de arrancar los posters de Rachel si lo deseaba (Ya que ambos se postulan como presidente de la clase y por ello se encuentran distanciados) pero Blaine no le presta atencion. El le pregunta si deberian dedicarse a vivir y expermentar todo las experiencias que les ofrece la vida. Kurt coincide con el y le muestra su lista de cosas que haria antes de morir. Una de ellas es "Tener relaciones en un prado cubierto de rocio de lilas con Taylor Lautner antes de que este se vuelva gordo" y Blaine piensa que eso es hot y que deberian aprovachar ahora que son jovenes para experimentar todo lo que pudieran. thumb|left|192px|[[Sebastian]]En la cafeteria, Blaine y Sebastian vuelven a encontrarse. Sebastian vuelve a insinuarsele y Blaine decide dejar las cosas en claro, le explica que tiene novio y como a Sebastian no parecio importarle le explica que no quiere hacerle daño y es en eso cuando Kurt aparece y los interrumpe. Blaine los presenta y Kurt no puede evitar sentir algo de celos, Sebastian lo nota y decide aprovechar la ocasion para invitarlos a "Scandals " un bar gay de Ohio para divertirse un rato.A Blaine no le atrae mucho la idea pero Kurt responde que si solo para responder al desafio de Sebastian . thumb|170px|[[Klaine]] Ya en "Scandals " ambos ingresan con identificaciones falsas y es ahi cuando se encuentran con Sebastian , empiezan a tomar unos tragos.Al pasar la noche, Blaine esta con varias copas encima y bailando con Sebastian mientras Kurt los mira desde la barra. En eso alguien de atras le advierte "Sera mejor que cuides a tu novio" y al voltear ve a Dave Karofsky a su lado tomando un trago. Ambos empiezan a conversar respesto a su nueva vida pero el no podia dejar de mirar de reojo a su novio. Cuando se despiden,Kurt toma coraje,aparta a Sebastian y queda bailando a solas con Blaine . Al salir del bar, Blaine estaba borracho y Kurt lo saca cargado al hombro.Cuando lo pone en la parte trasera del auto, Blaine intenta aprovechar la situacion para intentar llevar las cosas a otro nivel y tener relaciones de una vez pero Kurt se resiste porque no quiere que su primera vez sea con el estando borracho y sin poder recordar lo que pasara al dia siguiente.Discuten fuertemente y Blaine finalmente regresa a su casa caminando solo. El dia del estreno, Rachel y Blaine hablan en camerinos.Ambos habian fallado en lograr la tan ansiada primera vez y no pueden evitar preocuparse por el exito de su presentacion pero ya era demasiado tarde para cancelarla y juntan coraje para poder interpretar sus papeles lo mejor posible y seguir adelante. thumb|left|202px|[[Klaine]] Al finalizar la obra,ya solo en el escenario,Blaine practica un paso que no le salio tan bien como esperaba y es ahi cuando Kurt aparece .Blaine se disculpa por su comportamiento y Kurt tambien lo hace,dado que a pesar que quisiera ponerse a la altura de Sebastian, el aun seguia siendo un tonto romantico y se sentia orgulloso de ser su novio.Despues de un largo beso,Blaine lo invita a la fiesta que Artie estaba dando en Breadstix para celebrar el estreno,pero Kurt se niega y le pide para ir juntos a su casa. thumb|232px|Final de "The First Time" Ya alli, los dos solos, comparten un momento intimo y especial y posiblemente lo que seria su primera vez. En Mash-Off la rivalidad entre Blaine y Finn nuevamente se hace sentir. Cuando entre todos tratan de definir las canciones con las que competiran en el mashup,Finn propone dejarle el solo al chico nuevo y Blaine asume que se lo esta proponiendo a el,pero despues se da cuenta que se refiere a Rory. Rory se muestra inseguro pero Blaine lo apoya y la da su apoyo para que lo haga y felicita a Finn por la idea. I Kissed A Girl muestra a Santana tratando de asumir su orientacion sexual frente a todos los demas asi como su relacion con Brittany . Como todo ese proceso le resulta muy dificil y complicado, New Directions y The Troubletones se unen para apoyarla y tratar de ayudarla. Blaine y Kurt son los primeros y para animarla cantan Perfect , pero Santana lejos de animarse trata de dejarlos en ridiculo solo para esconder toda la incomodidad que toda la situacion le causa. La tensa relacion entre Blaine y Finn finalmente estalla en Hold On To Sixteen. Llegan las seccionales y ante la ausencia de presencia femenina y las imponentes performance de The Troubletones, New Directions se encuentra perdido y desunido. Blaine quiere ayudar,pero sabe que si lo hace Finn se le enfrentara y generara mas disputas. En The Lima Bean , Blaine y Kurt se encuentran con Sebastian.El se acerca y Blaine lo felicita por haber clasificado junto a The Warblers a las regionales la semana anterior. Despues de una charla Blaine se retira a pedir mas cafe y es ahi donde Kurt se enfrenta a Sebastian cara a cara. Kurt le dice que no le cae bien,no le gusta ni él ni su forma de tratar a Blaine, a lo cual este le responde que a él, Kurt tampoco le agrada y que considera que Blaine es mucho para el y que New Directions es una broma. Ademas le dice que al terminar el año el terminara quedandose con Blaine,con el trofeo de las Nacionales y Kurt solo servira para trabajar ahi con sus pantalones caquis en el The Lima Bean . En ese instante Blaine regresa y Sebastian se retira advirtiendole a Kurt que cuide a Blaine con un gesto desafiante. thumb|176px|"Significa que no estoy a la venta!" Ya en McKinley, Sam regresa al grupo y cuando estan armando la coreografia no logra ponerse de acuerdo con Blaine. Blaine propone una serie de pasos que a Sam le parecen "muy de boy-band" y propone que en cambio traten de vender mas sexo,con poses mas sensules y provocativas.Blaine considera que eso seria muy barato y no es necesario recurrir a ello. Cuando empiezan a discutir Blaine estalla y se defiende diciendo que "el no esta a la venta" en clara alusion al trabajo de Sam como stripper, generando una pelea donde todos intervienen y Blaine se retira furioso. thumb|left|Finn y Blaine finalmente hacen las pasesYa fuera, Finn encuentra a Blaine entrenando boxeo en los vestidores y es ahi donde Blaine le increpa preguntandole que es lo que el habia hecho para que Finn siempre desapruebe todo lo que hace y lo trate mal. Finn le confiesa que lo hizo porque sentia celos, se sentia intimidado y temia perder el lugar de lider por eso se disculpa y le pide que lo ayude a coordinar todo para poder armar la presentacion de New Directions a lo cual Blaine accede y con un choque de manos finalmente hacen las pases. thumb|156px|Blaine y Finn en las Seccionales En las Seccionales se puede ver la camaderia de Blaine y Finn y tambien se puede ver a Sebastian apoyando a Blaine durante toda la performance. thumb|left|111px Como cierre de la primera parte de la temporada llega Extraordinary Merry Christmas ,donde New directions son los encargados de protagonizar el especial navideño televisivo y Artie es el encargado de dirigirla. thumb|Artie,Kurt y Blaine con SuePara Sue la navidad no es facil por ello esta dispuesta a colaborar ayudando a la gente sin hogar pidiendole ayuda a Blaine ,Kurt y Artie para que New Directions cante para ellos. Al principio se niegan pero despues de pensarlo un poco deciden ayudarla. En los preparativos del especial,Rachel canta River para mostrar que podia presentar en el show pero a Artie no le convence por ser un tema demasiado triste, expresando que su idea del especial trataba de reflejar la alegria de la navidad. Para ilustrarla comienza a explicarle su idea: "Alpes Suizos, la sala de estar bien equipada de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson (sonrisa complice entre ambos), un arbol destavado y distinguido y cierto lujo donde todo inicie con diversion y termine con diversion" pero Sam no coincide con su idea y abandona el Show. thumb|152px|Extraordinary Merry Christmas Rachel y Blaine cantan juntos Extraordinary Merry Christmas . El problema surge cuando ambos eventos coinciden en el mismo momento.La mayoria opta por seguir con el musical y Quinn declina. thumb|left|188px|Let it SnowThe Glee Holiday Spectacular inicia. Todo el show es montado en blanco y negro con Blaine y Kurt como los anfitriones de la fiesta. Ambos cantan Let It Snow juntos y al terminar se presentan al publico como "compañeros de piso" que esperan a sus invitados para la gran fiesta de navidad .Mas tarde llegan Rachel y Mercedes y cantan junto a ellos My Favorite Things y mas tarde Finn y Puck se unen con Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. thumb|208px|The Glee Holliday Spectacular Cuando Rory aparece en el show decide cambiar las cosas y recordarles a todos el verdadero significado de la navidad y todos deciden terminar con el show e ir a animar la navidad. thumb|left|126px|quinn y blaine En el episodio Yes/No ,Blaine es parte de dos performance: La primera donde hace el soporte de Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash con Artie, Finn y Puck asi como en la escena de la piscina donde Will finalmente le propone matrimonio a Emma al ritmo de We Found Love de Rihanna y Calvin Harris. Mas adelante los chicos de New Directions le realizan un homenaje a Michael Jackson en Michael con miras para presentarlo en las regionales. Blaine da inicio al especial cantando Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'.thumb|164px Cuando Sebastian llama por telefono a Blaine, el le cuenta los planes respecto al especial de michael y Sebastian no duda en arrebatarles la idea para las Regionales. En el The Lima Bean todo el grupo esta reunido para discutir sus recuerdos favoritos de Michael y es ahi cuando Sebastian los aborda diciendoles que eso seria muy mala idea, dado que The Warblers tambien habian elegido interpretar a Michael Jackson en las regionales. El grupo en su conjunto culpa a Blaine de traicion y el trata de animarlos diciendoles que no es tan malo, que aun podrian salir adelante. thumb|left|190px|Bad Luego de discutirlo un poco todos coinciden que van a luchar por tener las canciones de Michael Jackson en las regionales y para eso deciden retar a The Warblers a un duelo. thumb|218px|Blaine devastado tras el Slushie El duelo se lleva a cabo en un estacionamiento donde Bad empieza a sonar. Al terminar, Sebastian intenta arrojarle un Slushie a Kurt pero Blaine se interpone y le termina cayendo a el, irritandole fuertemente los ojos.thumb|left|202px Blaine queda con uno de los ojos muy dañados por lo que deciden someterlo a cirugia y es ahi donde New Directions quiere tomar venganza. Will llega a tiempo para detenerlos, pero Artie se rebela alegando que es injusto que ellos siempre deban soportar las agresiones de otros sin poder devolverle la agresion a cambio. Kurt se queda pensando seriamente en esto pero no sabe como hacerlo jugando limpio y Santana se ofrece a ayudarlo. Mientras todo pasa, Blaine esta obligado a tomar reposo en casa y a pesar de la alegria que le da que Kurt es finalista en NYADA , lo mata el no poder estar presente en el especial de Michael .Para animarlo Rachel ,Kurt y Finn van a visitarlo y juntos le cantan Ben . thumb|210px Santana decide dar una visita a Dalton Academy preparanda con un grabador para obtener la confesion de Sebastian donde finalmente confiese que fue lo que contenia el Slushie que le hizo tanto daño a Blaine, pero ante la indiferencia de el, Santana critico a todos los Warblers por darle la espalda al que era su amigo apenas hacia 4 meses. Al saber de la gravedad del asunto algunos de ellos en verdad se preocuparon. Ya a solas y despues de cantar a duo Smooth Criminal Sebastian finalmente confiesa que el Slushie tenia Sal Gruesa y le lanza uno virgen a Santana para terminar de marginarla en frente de todos. Ya en McKinley y con la confesion en manos Santana esta lista para denunciar a Sebastian, pero Kurt convence a todos de tomar venganza de otra manera: Convocan a The Warblers al auditorio y alli les dicen que renuncian a Michael para las regionales porque consideran que no basta con cantar sus canciones sino entender lo que significa realmente su musica. Todos comienzan a cantar Black or White y luego todos los Warblers se unen a ellos. Todos menos Sebastian . Cuando uno de ellos le pide a Sebastian tregua, el se rehusa y es ahi cuando Santana lo desenmascara enfrente de todos, mostrando quien en verdad es.thumb Relaciones Artículo Principal: Relación:Kurt y Blaine Kurt es actualmente la pareja de Blaine, y comenzaron a salir juntos en el episodio Original Song. Ambos parecen llevarse muy bien y se entienden fácilmente, sin embargo desde The First Time aparece Sebastian Smyth, alumno de Dalton Academy thumby nuevo miembro de los Warblers que pretende conquistar a Blaine sin importarle que el se encuentre en una relacion. Blaine al principio lo esquiva y aclara todo con Kurt , pero ante la insistencia de Sebastian ,Kurt finalmente lo encara en Hold On To Sixteen y se muestra dispuesto a luchar por su amor. Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada: *'Teenage Dream' (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' (Silly Love Songs) *'Misery' (Original Song) *'Raise Your Glass' (Original Song) *'Somewhere Only We Know' (Born This Way) *'What Kind Of Fool' (No Estrenada en Serie)thumb Tercera Temporada: *'It's Not Unusual' (The Purple Piano Project) *'Something's Coming' (I Am Unicorn) *'Last Friday Night '(Pot O' Gold) *[[Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'|'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin']]' (Michael) Solos (En un Dueto) *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Don't You Want Me' (Rachel) (Blame It On The Alcohol) *'Animal' (Kurt) (Sexy) *'Candles' (Kurt) (Original Song) *'Tonight' (Rachel) (The First Time) *'One Hand, One Heart' (Rachel) (The First Time) *'Perfect' (Kurt) (I Kissed A Girl) *'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' (Rachel) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Let It Snow' (Kurt) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Solos (En Número Grupal) *'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You' (Prom Queen) *'You Can't Stop The Beat' (The Purple Piano Project) *'Hot for Teacher' (Mash-Off) *'Jackson Medley' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'We Are Young' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'My Favorite Things ('Extraordinary Merry Christmas)''' *Summer Nights' (Yes/No) *'Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash' ('Yes/No)' *'Bad' (Michael) Curiosidades *Su orden de cafe favorito es el "goteo medio" con la canela para darle sabor *Es el chico más bajo de New Directions. Antes de eso, el título lo tenía su novio, Kurt. (Aunque, técnicamente, Artie es bastante más bajo que Kurt (de la altura de Blaine, aprox.) pero al estar en silla de ruedas no se nota). *Siempre usa corbatines de moño desde que se unió a New Directions.thumb|blaine y kurt *Solía ir a The Lima Bean con Kurt a las 3:00 todos los días después del ensayo de los Dalton Warblers. *En la segunda temporada, cuando Blaine aparecia sin su uniforme de los Warblers, su ropa era muy conservadora, a diferencia de la de Kurt, que es muy extravagante. *Es el único miembro de New Directions al que se le ha visto ebrio en dos episodios diferentes, siendo estos Blame It On The Alcohol y The First Time. *Él y Rory son los únicos miembros de New Directions que no han estado en el equipo de Futbol. *Es un gran fan de la musica de Roxy y Bryan Ferry *De acuerdo a los carteles y trofeos en su habitación, es un fan de las esgrima, y ha ganado premios por canto y polo. *thumb|190pxthumb|190pxHay una escena eliminada en la cual Blaine le da un obsequio navideño a Kurt. Es un anillo hecho por el mismo y le explica que su intencion era darle un anillo de la colección de Elizabeth Taylor, pero este excedía su presupuesto y por eso quizo entregarle uno, pero hecho con todo su amor. Kurt lo abraza y le dice que es el mejor regalo que habria podido recibir. Es probable que esta escena aparezca en el DVD de la Tercera Temporada. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Tiene un mal carácter cuando pierde, como ha mencionado Kurt varias veces. *Se le ha visto con una corbata regular en dos ocaciones. ( y ) *Usualmente se viste con corbatines y moños al estilo nerd. *Es en el album 7 cuando Blaine aparece con un solo por segunda vez (La primera en el album 4 con Teenage Dream) *Se comenta que a causa de su trabajo en Broadway, el estara ausente en The Spanish Teacher y Heart . Notas thumb|Presentando al Nuevo integrante de New Directions *Brad Falchuk y parte del elenco de Glee (incluido Darren Criss) estuvieron presentes en el Comic-Con 2011 donde hicieron anuncios respecto a la nueva temporada que se estrenara en Septiembre, entre ellas varias referidas al futuro de Kurt y Blaine , la salida de Sam, los homenajes y los rumores respecto a los protagonistas que abandonaran el show: *"''Kurt y Blaine estaran muy solidos en su relación" Darren Criss habló un poco acerca de ello, pero enseguida la audiencia lo ovacionó. Citas Imágenes 1 (1).jpg 1 (2).jpg 1 (3).jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7).jpg 1 (8).jpg 1 (9).jpg 1 (11).jpg 1 (13).jpg 1 (15).jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (19).jpg 1 (21).jpg 1 (22).jpg 1 (23).jpg 1 (24).jpg 1 (25).jpg 1 (26).jpg 1 (28).jpg 1 (30).jpg 1 (31).jpg 1 (32).jpg 1 (33).jpg 1 (36).jpg BLAINE4.jpg|Blaine en Pot O' Gold Dalton.jpg Descarga (1).jpg Descarga (2).jpg Descarga (3).jpg Descarga (4).jpg Descarga (5).jpg Descarga (6).jpg Descarga (7).jpg Gfhkiuknbnmkgu.jpg Fghghfh.jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (19).jpg 1 (21).jpg 1 (23).jpg 1 (24).jpg 1 (30).jpg 1 (31).jpg It's no usual.jpg Unicorn.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-10h24m07s80.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-10h26m47s154.png glee michael.jpg|Blaine en el episodio:Michael Quinn - Blaine.jpg|Quinn y Blaine MICHAEL-3-glee-28571874-500-265.gif Videos thumb|left|300px|Momento Klaine en el video Glee Fashion's Night Out - Min 2:33 en:Blaine Anderson Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Warblers Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos de New Directions